Man of His Word
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Story using lyrics for storylines with Father Mulcahy, BJ, Henry,A Soldier, maybe more...Hope you enjoy!
1. Come to the Man of His Word

Man of His Word  
  
By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
AN: I probably shouldn't start another story, cuz I got a couple floating around, but I heard this song and it struck a chord, I thought about the shows I Could write it into, and I thought of Father Mulcahy, cuz the guy may be not be a huge character, but I think we know very little about him. So here is a little story, I may use some of the lyrics again in Back in The World, another story I'm doing, but I'm not sure. The song is "Man of His Word" By Bob Carlisle, I may slightly change the lyrics for the story purposes but it is His song; a wonderful song, I recommend it!   
  
AN: I'm going to take parts of the song and make chapters, using different lyrics for different stories/characters… And so you know for the following…  
  
CH1– Father Mulcahy   
  
CH2- BJ  
  
CH3-Soldier   
  
CH4-Henry  
  
Maybe more?  
  
**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
  
It was its usually cold day in Philadelphia as the young priest walked the streets to his parish. As he walked down the street all bundled up, trying to protect himself from the wind, he noticed an elderly man in an alley. Without hesitation he took his coat off, handed it to the man and continued on his way.   
  
Finally he arrived and felt the warm air hit him, as he opened the doors.   
  
"Morning sisters" He said tipping his hat, passing by the sanctuary to his office in the back of the church.   
  
He was a much loved young man, it was his first year having his own congregation and things were changing. He wasn't as strict as the former priest which had to mean, he may lose some of his congregation. But something compelled him to allow God's love to flow out of his message and not the practices. Before he went to seminary he thought about being an architect, rather than priest hood, but life has its way sometimes and his purpose was clear.   
  
Father Francis John Patrick Mulcahy didn't care what denomination he served as long as he served at all. This would prove to be helpful in his next venture.  
  
Moments after he sat down at his desk, Sister Mary Margaret came in to give him the mail.   
  
"Thank you Sister" and he smiled his wonderful smile.  
  
He rustled through the letters but one struck him as peculiar.   
  
"United States Army?" He said to himself. As he opened it and read it he fell into more disbelief.  
  
He looked up, "Me? Why me? I just got my own congregation, don't you want me here?"  
  
The answer was clear. Korea it was and Korea it had to be.   
  
That Sunday he gave his last service, when he would return he didn't know but he left his church with this…  
  
"He is the rock,   
  
He is the one we must run to,   
  
And when he says the word "Forever,"  
  
Your heart will know it's true  
  
He was the one that I ran to  
  
Cause when he says the word "forever"  
  
I know his word is true  
  
He isn't a saint  
  
He is the one the saints bow to  
  
Come to the man  
  
The man of his word."  
  
After Three years in Korea, his daily journal was torn and worn, but the day had come when it was time to go home. Without anyone knowing he slipped a small note into the time capsule the camp was making, it read…  
  
"Clutching a strong belief in the bible,  
  
through all the sweetness in my life, and the bitterness of war,  
  
I knew what God had made me for..."  
  
Signed Till Eternity,  
  
- Captain Father Francis John P. Mulcahy, Clergy United States Army, Korea 1950-1954  
  
-------  
  
THE END CHAPTER 1  
  
NEXT: BJ Hunnicutt 


	2. Captain BJ Hunnicutt

He was a rock  
  
He was the one that she ran to  
  
And when he said the words "Forever"  
  
She knew that it was true  
  
He wasn't a saint  
  
But he was saint enough for her  
  
He was a man,  
  
A man of his word.  
  
"A message for me or Peg?" The tall man asked the young babysitter.   
  
"For you BJ."   
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
As Peg conversed with the sitter how the baby was and how she ate etc. BJ found himself repeating the message on the answering machine over and over again.   
  
He heard the door close and knew Peg was on her way in the kitchen.   
  
He ended the message and made eye contact with his wife. His eyes were watered and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.   
  
"What is it honey?" She was now standing at his side.   
  
The message was clearer than day. Both of them had hoped that they may not need him and they would get by it somehow.  
  
They held each other tight all night long. The next morning BJ made the necessary arrangements to get shipped out.   
  
The terminal was still and dark. The call was made for his outfit and they began to board.  
  
With tears streaming down his face, he kissed Peg on the forehead and whispered. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too." She said, returning the kiss on his lips.   
  
BJ held her head in his hands, and gave her one last kiss. "God I love you so much…" He bent down slightly kissing Erins forehead. "And I love you too…daddy will be back soon."  
  
The baby cried frantically as he headed for the terminal alone. Just as he handed his pass away, he bolted back for one more goodbye kiss.  
  
He picked up Erin and she stopped her tears. "Daddy loves you honey, he isn't leaving you, I'll be back, I promise."  
  
"CAPTAIN HUNNICUTT!" A large man yelled over to the couple.   
  
"Be safe Captain" she smiled slightly.  
  
BJ handed the baby over to his wife. So much pain in his eyes.   
  
As he passed by the terminal door, he blew a kiss and lipped 'I love you' one last time.   
  
As the door closed and the plane took off, she couldn't help but cry and cry. Especially when she thought back to the day they married…it wasn't that long ago…  
  
He was a rock  
  
He was the one that she ran to  
  
And when he said the words "Forever"  
  
She knew that it was true  
  
He wasn't a saint  
  
But he was saint enough for her  
  
He was a man,  
  
A man of his word.  
  
BJ Hunnicutt tried to hold back the tears, but nothing came of it. He just prayed it would be over quickly, and he wouldn't miss much of his new daughter's life. He promised he would come back and Captain BJ Hunnicutt was a Man of his Word.  
  
THE END CH2…  
  
Next: Henry 


	3. LtColHenry Blake

Man of His Word  
  
Ch3- Henry  
  
AN: Henry, is by far, my favorite character. I wish he was on for longer but alas…  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
"Radar! Now don't you think you mean more to me than a pair of deuces?"   
  
**  
  
  
  
"Radar!"   
  
The voice sounded very familiar to the young corporal. Without much hesitation, he reached for his hat and robe, making his way into his CO's office. He could have sworn it was Henry. But it had to be Potter.  
  
"Yes sir?" He rubbed his eyes, still half asleep.  
  
"Radar, is that how you greet everyone?" The man laughed.  
  
Radars head shot up. "Sir?" It was Henry. "Colonel…you?...how?"  
  
"Relax Radar, you miss me?"  
  
Radar was about to faint. This wasn't happening. But nothing was impossible.  
  
"I miss you so much sir." He started to whimper a little.  
  
"Now Radar, no crying allowed on my account, now how are ya kid?"  
  
"Okay sir, but we sure do miss you around here."  
  
"I know, but you guys seem to be doing just fine, I've been keeping any eye on you."  
  
"Thank you sir, but we still wish you were here…especially me"  
  
Henry got up from his chair and paced over to the young man.  
  
Radar took a step back as Henry got closer. He was frightened.  
  
"It's me son." Henry held his arms out.  
  
Radar hesitated for a moment, and then practically ran into the man's arms. He squeezed so tight Henry could barely breathe. "Easy kid, I may be a ghost, but I still need to breathe, believe it or not."  
  
"Oh yes sir, sorry sir…a ghost sir?" Radars face turned back to sadness and fear.  
  
"It's alright Radar, I just wanted to come down here and tell you that you're doing a fine job and that I miss everyone too…now I only got a minute or two left…"  
  
Radar started blurting out everything he ever wanted to say to Henry when he was alive.  
  
"I loved you so much sir, you did so much for me, more than you, you taught me about being a man, and sticking up for myself, you were like the dad I never had, and I wish I could make it up to you, I just don't want you to leave again…please…stay…"  
  
A tear streamed down the young mans cheek and Henry reached over and wiped it away.  
  
"I love you too Kid, Just keep doing what you're doing, I'll always be with you son, I give you my word."  
  
That said he disappeared, leaving Radar in the middle of the office alone in tears.  
  
In that instant, he awoke frantically from his sleep.   
  
Radar knew no one would ever understand, later as he started to fall back asleep, he picked up his journal and read something he'd written to Henry after he was killed…  
  
He got up and went into the office, stood in front of the desk and read it to Henry as if he was sitting right there in front of him…  
  
"You were a rock  
  
You were the one that I ran to  
  
Cause' when you said the words "I Love You"  
  
I knew that it was true  
  
And even in the worst of storms  
  
There was an anchor in our world  
  
You are a man,  
  
A man of his word."  
  
The END of CH3   
  
Next: A Soldier  
  
AN: Please let me know any other character you'd like to see, and I might be able to make the lyrics fit, but no promises : ) Now go and review…it helps me, help you - TLH 


	4. He Knew

In the final days of summer, 1944,   
  
With just a preacher and a witness and a humble band of gold,  
  
They set out to find the future, not a penny to their name.  
  
Still with all the unknown danger, she knew her heart was safe,  
  
Cause..  
  
He was a rock  
  
He was the one that she ran to  
  
And when he said the words "Forever"  
  
She knew that it was true  
  
He wasn't a saint  
  
But he was saint enough for her  
  
He was a man,  
  
A man of his word.  
  
**  
  
"Oh please dad! I'm not a kid anymore!"  
  
"Don't sass me boy! I am your father and what I say goes!"  
  
"Please Honey, don't go." His wife pleaded.  
  
He kissed her gently. "I have to Laurie; it's what I need to do"  
  
**  
  
In the final days of summer, 1952,  
  
Found a family undivided, divided on the war.  
  
Turning son against his elder, debating wrong and right,  
  
He was the image of his father, though they would not see eye to eye,  
  
Still...  
  
He was a rock  
  
He was the one the boy ran to  
  
Cause' when he said the word "I Love You"  
  
He knew that it was true  
  
And even in the worst of storms  
  
There was an anchor in his world  
  
He was a man,  
  
A man of his word.  
  
**  
  
"I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry." The young man mumbled finally regaining consciousness.   
  
A young man approached his bed side. "Hey soldier, names Radar, good to see you're waking up, the docs were getting worried."  
  
"Where am I?" he said looking around dazed.  
  
"At the famous Four-O-Double Seventh Mash, Korea."  
  
"The war." He reminded himself. "Hey listen, anything happens, there's a letter with my stuff, to my dad at home, could you make sure he gets it."  
  
Radar shook his head. He was sadly getting used to that sort of a request.   
  
"Sure, but you're going to be fine, so you can send it yourself when you're up and around." He smiled.  
  
The solider smiled slightly in return.  
  
Radar patted him on the shoulder and went to get a doctor, just as he passed the end of the bed he turned back, "Hey,uh… I bet your dad already knows you're sorry…you're his son, he loves ya, ya know"  
  
The soldier grinned big at the shorter man in front of him and saw the innocence in his eyes. The same innocence he saw in his own eyes before he left for war.   
  
"I know." He replied and within seconds his eyes closed, a smile left on his face.   
  
**  
  
Clutching a strong belief in the bible,  
  
Through all the sweetness in his life, and the bitterness of war,  
  
He knew what God had made him for...  
  
In the final days of summer, 1953,  
  
Surrounded by his family and the presence of the Lord.  
  
He had set out to find his future, the one he'd always known,  
  
He didn't want to leave his family, but he knew deep in his soul,  
  
The lord had called him home...  
  
Cause...  
  
He was the rock  
  
He was the one the man ran to  
  
And when he said the words "forever"  
  
He knew that it was true  
  
He wasn't a saint  
  
He is the one the saints bow to  
  
Receiving a man,  
  
A man of his word...  
  
**  
  
A young corporal sat silently at his desk, a small white envelope in hand…  
  
"Got any mail to send Radar?" Klinger said walking through the doors, holding an open bag.  
  
Radar said nothing and placed the envelope into the bag. He walked out into the compound to see the casualties being loaded on the bus to be sent home. His head hung low as he made his way back to his office, he slid onto his cot and before he closed his eyes he said…  
  
"I know."  
  
THEE END  
  
AN: That's the end of this piece, if you feel you would like to see anyone else, please just let me know. –Take care! -TLH 


End file.
